


Can't keep my hands off

by LNZetsumei



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff porn, Green with baggy shirt, M/M, Nameless - Freeform, Namelessshipping, Red is horny as usual, reguri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: Green was scammed by an online store, but did he really got scammed when he benefits from it?
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Can't keep my hands off

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Reguri Disord Server
> 
> Lily: What about transparent or see through
> 
> Hopefully this is good

At this point is this even a T-shirt? It looks more like a low quality not even half-assed attempt of a one piece white dress. This is the last time he will order something that comes from a shady website. The outfit was supposed to come with an eevee printed leather jacket, denim and white fitted t-shirt, but the leather jacket was too small, the denim is not even in the package and, and this so called fitted t-shirt looks like a one piece!

He stood in front of the mirror, in nothing but his underwater and a 'T-shirt' that reached down to his thighs. The fabric is thin and he could see his figure through it— not that it's a bad thing. Of course. He’s never going to buy anything from a shady online store again.

Red steps into the room, half a step frozen in place upon seeing Green. "Oh, hi." Green said, disappointment in his voice, playing with the hem of the shirt. Red's breath is caught in his throat when Green falls face down onto the bed. The baggy, thin shirt outlining his form.

“Not now Red.” Green said, voice muffled by the sheets, feeling Red’s hand on his ass, groping and squeezing. Green reached back and tries to slap Red’s hand away, but the man caught it and pins his wrist next to his head. “Mghh…” Green huffed. The bed creaks and dips as Red got on, knees on either side of Green’s waist. His hand splayed on Green’s back, just a tad too gentle as he ran his palm down the fabric. It was so thin he could easily rip it off…

His fingers wandered to Green’s left side, feeling every curve of his husband’s body. Stopping by the hip, Red rests his hand there where he would normally hold onto Green. Red leaned down, softly kisses the back of Green’s nape where the collar of the shirt was too wide to cover.

He already knew that Green is closing his eyes, content with him peppering him with kisses. Red’s knee is between Green’s legs now, pressing up between Green’s ass and Green let out a low, huffy drawn out groan. Red’s fingers intertwined with Green’s as Red smoothed him back into relaxation, kneading on Green’s back with his free hand and couldn’t help but to notice just how… small Green’s body is compared to him.

Letting out an involuntarily strained moan, Green clutches onto the sheets. Red’s eyes shot up, seeing Green’s creased brows he lessened the strength that he was using.

Snaking his hand under Green’s stomach, he lifts Green up so that Green is sitting on his thigh, leaning against Red’s chest. Red softly kisses Green’s cheek from behind before contently nuzzling against the crook of Green’s neck, inhaling his scent.

Still holding Green hand, Red guides him to press against his own chest, running down the thin layer of fabric, letting his fingers graze against the already needy pink bud. Maybe Green could feel Red’s smirk against his skin, too good at reading Red’s silent commands because when Red let his hand go, Green continues to play with it between his fingers.

He took Green’s other hand, guiding him to the tent and dampness between Green’s legs. Red’s fingers pressed against Green’s lips, Green trapped them between his teeth as if to retaliate, but Red bites back, sinking his teeth into the skin of Green’s neck.

Green’s body jolted from the sudden sting, letting out a gasp, he rests his head on Red’s shoulder, obediently lapping up the digits occupying his mouth, eyes shut tight as strokes his cock through the shirt. Now that he feels the material against his now sensitive body. It’s not as rough as he once thought it would be and he knows Red is watching him over his shoulder, shuddering against Red as he comes.

Red slicked back Green’s fringe from his eyes, pressing a soft kiss on Green’s cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Might write the continuation of this.


End file.
